


Sick Dib

by HappyMadFace



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), dib has big cough, dib has corona, dib is bad at feelings, do people read these?, just a bunch of fluff, nah I’m just joking lmao, other than one character going bleh, probably my happiest story yet, they’re both assholes but whatever, this stories a mess, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMadFace/pseuds/HappyMadFace
Summary: Dib is sick and Zim gets concerned.———Yup, I have no clue what to title this story
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Sick Dib

**Author's Note:**

> I lost interest halfway through but figured I’d finish it if anyone’s actually willing to read my shit 👁👄👁

It had been a few days since Dib had come to skool. In fact, it had been awhile since Zim had even  _ seen  _ Dib. One minute the boy’s being annoying as ever, and the next he just disappears. He hadn’t even come by to see/try to stop Zim’s BRILLIANT plans! It infuriated the alien. 

When Dib didn’t show up by the fifth day, Zim decided enough was enough. The next morning Zim marched into the living room of his base. “GIR!”

In a matter of seconds Gir was in front of the alien giving a mighty solute and glowing a dark shade of red.

Zim crossed his arms, “I’m going out to confront the Dib-Monkey about his disappearance. I need you to-“

“I KNOW WHERE MARY WENT,” Gir screamed suddenly causing Zim to flinch in annoyance. “He ate SOOOOOO many Airheads that his head just kepts floating up and up and up aND UP A-“

“NO GIR,” Zim barked. “That is definitely NOT WHAT HAPPENED.”

“Aw ok.”

Zim cleared his throat, “I need you to watch the base while I’m out Gir. Don’t let anybody in.”

The Irken heard a quick “okie dokie!” Before making his way out into the hazy city. He shivered at the cold morning air. Thank  _ Irk _ Dib lived close.

When he got to the boys house he didn’t bother knocking. Instead Zim opted to quickly climbing up the side wall up to Dib’s room window.He pulled at the edge of the window. The Irken smiled when he found the window left unlocked.

Zim landed on the rooms carpet with a thud and looked around silently confirming with himself that this was indeed Dib’s room; without a doubt.

After a moment of slight,  _ ‘now what?’ _ , Zim turned his attention toward a small ball of blankets on Dib’s bed. That had to be him.

Zim made his way over to the human and peered over the blankets. Yup, it was Dib, but he looked different. His face looked pale but flushed at the same time. He looked utterly exhausted even in sleep. What better to do than wake him up?

Zim grasped Dib’s shoulder and shook him as hard as he could. “ _ DIBBBBBBB.” _

The boy’s eyes immediately fluttered awake in panic. When his eyes landed on the alien, that anger was replaced with all the annoyance in the world. When Dib came back to reality he was quick to hold his head in an attempt to calm the spinning and pain. “Jesus Christ,  _ what _ do you want?!”

Zim tapped his foot in annoyance, “ _ WHAT  _ do  _ I  _ want?!”

Instead of coming back with a witty remark, Dib sat uncharacteristically quiet. Zim took note of this and carried on…

“You have been gone for FIVE DAYS  _ human.  _ Do you finally give up on trying to save this  _ DISGUSTING  _ planet?”

“I’LL NEVER S-“ Dib was cut off by a coughing fit. Cough after cough never stopped. It felt like someone had just dragged a knife down his windpipe. It was painful as hell. He could feel Zim patting his back hoping to clear his airways.

When the cough stopped, Dib pushed the alien away and went for a cup of water on his nightstand. When finished chugging the water, he leaned back into his pillow. “I’ve been sick. I was hoping if I got enough rest, It would go away. Only… I’m starting to think it’s more than my body alone can handle.”

Zim stroked his chin in thought, “So you’ve fallen to one of these human ‘sicks?’ Strange.”

Dib let out a sigh and pulled the bed sheets further to his chin. “I just don’t know how much longer until it’s over. I’ve had a fever for three days,  _ feel!”  _ The human grabbed Zim’s hand and held it to his forehead. Even through the alien’s gloves he could feel the burning sensation. Ok… Zim is sure humans are  _ NOT  _ supposed to get that hot.

Zim pulled his hand away displeased and wiped it on his uniform in a stupid attempt to get the heat off. “That’s not normal for a human… Why won’t you ask your father-unit for medical assistance?”

Dib groaned, “Oh PLEASE, ‘Mr. Man of Science’ wouldn’t spare a glance at my ass. He’s too busy feeding his ego to help his paranormal-obsessed freak of a son.”

The two shared a brief silence before Dib started coughing again. Zim, again, started patting his back until Dib swatted him away. 

“I don’t understand  _ you.” _

Zim glanced around him before looking back at Dib, “ _ Me?!” _

“YES. I don’t get why you’re still here. You can kill me right now Space-Boy. It’s not like I can run away or anything.”

Zim shook his head in defeat, “No… I can’t…  _ becaaaaausseeee……... _ that would be unfair! Yeah, uh, imagine ME, an  _ amazing  _ invader such as myself, killing off my enemies while they’re weak!” 

Dib rolled his eyes, “I knew you were stupid, but not  _ this  _ stupid.”

…

“This human sickness will pass with time, right?”

“I hope so.”

“So… how much time?”

Dib shifted his gaze towards the ceiling, “ who knows. Maybe one week, one day, two… it really depends. Maybe it won’t pass at all and I’ll die by tomorrow.” 

The last part was supposed to be a joke, but it sat uncomfortably in the silence of the conversation.

“How do I…  _ make  _ it go away?”

Dib rose an eyebrow, “What?”

Zim made awkward hand gestures as he spoke, “You know… How do I get it away from you quicker? Your body convolutions are annoying me.”

Dib let out a laugh before conveniently getting cut off by a cough. “There’s not really a way without medication, but you could start by getting me something for my forehead. A cloth soaked in a bit of water maybe?”

Much to Dib’s surprise, Zim simply nodded and turned to go fetch the cloth from the bathroom in the hallway. Dib laid quietly hoping not to fall asleep before the Irken got back. That would be embarrassing and pitiful. Though, the task was harder than it sounds. Dib was weak and his muscles ached. He was dizzy and his head was filled with a deadly migraine. If he slept now he could numb these at least for a  _ little  _ bit...

Very tempting but no.

When Zim returned he placed the wash cloth onto Dib’s forehead and smirked in Triumph. “Task complete.”

Dib smiled warmly, still trying to keep his eyelids from closing. Wait… did he actually smile at  _ Zim?  _ How?! What? Dib would have cursed himself for his delusional behavior, but eased his nerves when he saw Zim smile back. The first genuine smile he’s ever seen plague that face. When Zim noticed Dib staring he looked down at the floor in what Dib could read as embarrassment and doubt. 

“Sorry… nobody’s ever really done this for me before.” 

Zim stomped his foot, “Well,  _ DON’T  _ get used to it.” He crossed his arms, “Once you’re back into your stupid filthy self I’ll  _ destroy you.” _

Dib giggled.

Zim cleared his throat and asked a hesitant question, “Human, when was the last time you’ve eaten? You look… um… not good.”

“Sheesh, I dunno, a few days ago? I don’t feel very hungry, so I should be fine.”

“DAYS?!” Zim screeched, “YOU STUPID HUMAN!”

“Well, it’s not like I could get anything to eat even if I wanted to,” Dib barked back.

Zim cursed something in Irken before handing Dib an apple from his pak. “Just eat this and shut your disgusting mouth.”

Dib rolled his eyes, but obliged. He didn’t even think to question why Zim was even carrying an apple on his person. It could have been poisoned for all he knew!

Dib turned onto his side and snuggled his face into the pillow, “Thanks… I guess Zim.”

Zim chose not to respond. Instead, he sat at the foot of Dib’s bed looking at his boots. He wanted to make sure Dib didn’t start coughing up his organs again. Not to be  _ nice!  _ Of course not, DUH, but those were his organs to steal!  _ -And maybe sell on the intergalactic dark web.- _

Dib doesn’t remember when he fell into the clutches on sleep, but when he awoke Zim was nowhere to be found.

He turned to his nightstand to find a note. It read, “YOU’RE BORING WHEN YOU GO INTO SLEEP MODE SO I WENT HOME. BYE!

-ZIM”

Dib smiled to himself hoping that tomorrow could be a better day.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not my best story, but I have loads more invader Zim ideas for ya’ll!💚💚💚


End file.
